


Not Your Barista

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Resentful for the fact that his old college rival, Kihyun had changed career paths, Minhyuk becomes a regular at his bakery- but only to pester the boy on a daily basis, nothing more! It's not like he's been harboring romantic feelings for the man since they were 19 or anything.[Kihyuk/multichaptered!]





	Not Your Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill the "Cafe/Bakery AU" prompt in the 2-2 card in the 'For the Love of Monsta X' Bingo!

“Hey barista,” Minhyuk called out as he waltzed inside the small bakery with lazy, cocky steps. “Start up my usual,” he demanded, making his way to the magazine stand and grabbing the daily newspaper. Rolling his eyes from behind the counter, Kihyun sighed heavily, grabbing the materials needed to make Minhyuk’s stupidly complicated coffee order that he always insisted upon Kihyun making.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Minhyuk-ah, I’m not a barista- I’m a business-owner,” Kihyun insisted, pursing his lips as he started the espresso maker, begrudgingly making his old rival’s coffee. Shaking his hand in a dismissive gesture, Minhyuk walked over to the counter, leaning against it as he opened the newspaper, flipping through the articles languidly. 

“Yeah, well, semantics aside, you could’ve been a vocalist but look at where you’re at now,” Minhyuk retorted, half under his breath as he read an article, his legs crossed and back to the counter. Kihyun flickered his eyes over to the man, biting his lip on a cheeky retort. Even though Minhyuk was kind of an asshole for no good reason, Kihyun was still running a business, and calling this man a prick probably wouldn’t look good for him. 

“Your coffee is ready sir,” Kihyun bitterly replied, sitting the coffee onto the counter and ringing up the familiar order on the register. Minhyuk swirled around, setting down his credit card and licking his lips, looking at Kihyun for the first time since he’d walked in. As he watched the man move about in his expensive, white button-down paired with a chic apron, Minhyuk frowned lightly, annoyed with how attractive he looked like this. He always thought Kihyun looked good in a uniform, but the fact that it was a barista uniform was a complete boner-killer.

Handing Minhyuk his card, Kihyun smiled tightly, observing the man’s trim, attractive suit with slightly jealous eyes. There was a time in his life when Kihyun had regretted his career path, or at least his motives for dropping out of college and abandoning his future as a vocalist to become a bakery owner, but Kihyun was pretty content with where he was now- whether or not Minhyuk approved was really none of Kihyun’s business. 

“Enjoy your coffee,” Kihyun said, mostly an impulse at this point. He told his other customers to come back, but with Minhyuk, he retracted that sentiment. Kihyun honestly thought he’d be just fine if Minhyuk decided to never show his salty mug at his bakery ever again. Grabbing the coffee and taking a sip, Minhyuk frowned, annoyed that he didn’t have anything to critique about the quality. Curse Kihyun for being so diligent…!

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Minhyuk stated, sipping on his coffee and silently reveling in the perfect finesse and blend of flavors dancing in his mouth. Kihyun hummed, biting his lip on a satisfied smile as he can clearly see just how much Minhyuk is enjoying his drink. 

“Maybe you should try some of our baked goods, tomorrow?” Kihyun suggested, startling himself with his own words, shocked that he’d gone so far to make conversation with somebody that obviously resented him. Stopping in his tracks, Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, taking a huge gulp of his coffee as he inched towards the door. 

“Why would I bother eating food baked by a vocalist?” Minhyuk retorted, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m content with your shitty coffee,” he continued, bustling out the door with a wave of his hand. As he exited the building, Minhyuk began eagerly slurping down the rest of the addictive liquid, cheeks flushing as he mildly regrets how bitchy his comment was. Ah, oh well. Kihyun kinda deserved it, at least in Minhyuk’s mind.

From within the bakery, Kihyun snorted amusedly, shaking his head as he wiped down the counter. Minhyuk was such a strange man. If he hated Kihyun’s coffee so much, then why did he come by every day? If he hated Kihyun as a person so much, then why did he bother talking to him every day? This coffee shop wasn’t even near Minhyuk’s office… it just made no sense. As the bell by the door ringed to signify a new customer, Kihyun cleared his thoughts of Minhyuk, plastering a business smile on his face. He could try to figure out the puzzle that was his old college friend another day- but for now, he had a business to run.


End file.
